Your first kiss, brother
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: From the Zexal ficathon prompt on tumblr, Haruto bugging Kaito about who he got his first kiss from , and him begrudgingly admitting it was Chris. After hearing this, the younger plots to set the two up, just like in the movie they were watching last night


Bursting through Kaito's front door, Chris looked around frantically for his old friend. Having just gotten a call from Haruto urging him over, Chris quelled the frightened child's worries and told him that he would come over immediately.

He was shocked to get a call from him just so out of the blue like that! Haruto of all people, but there was a time when they were all quite close...it was his duties to his other little brother to come be there for him in his time of need.

Looking around desperately for any sign of either Tenjo brother, Chris felt a leap of relief soar through his chest upon setting eyes upon Kaito.

"Kaito-please sit!" Was all Chris could think of to say in his deshevleled state of mind. Grasping Kaito by the shoulders and doing his best to drag him to the nearest chair, which wasn't that hard given Chris' obvious physical advantage, the older man placed a timid hand on Kaito's brow in hopes of diagnosing the disorder.

"Chris what the-hell are you doing here?" Kaito shot out, groping around frantically to get the larger man off him. Well this was one way to start off the morning?

"Haruto called, here, take off your jacket-" Already unzipping Kaito down, Chris didn't pause when Kaito took his shoulders and began attempting to shove him off.

"What-Haruto? Why would he call...I? I'm not sick Chris!" He finally managed, having been whisked out of his jacket. Chris was about to stubbornly drag him towards his bed, when a faint whisp of muffled giggling came from the hall.

"Haruto! Tell Chris I'm not sick!" Now in full flush, Kaito snagged his jacket back from Chris with a disgruntled grimace. So this was his doing...

"But brother you are sick! You're lov-" Kaito was quick to cup his hand over Haruto's mouth and give him a quick shake to the head; all the while Chris stood in a state of wonder, trying to piece together what the two brothers were up to.

"Sorry Chris...it seems Haruto-"

"Brother was telling us about his first kiss last night! So I wanted you two to get together," Haruto babbled away with a grin. It was just like in the movie last night! The guy came running to her apartment after their argument after he thought she was sick!

"Oh...well, that does sound like an interesting story," Chris mused, smiling down at Haruto.

"No, it's really not. Chris has to leave now." His face now deepening a shade of red Haruto didn't think was possible for his brother, Kaito stood up awkwardly unwilling to face Chris.

"Oh I suppose...hmm, but would you care to share?" Now fully curious, Chris paused again in confusion as Haruto looked over at him in confusion.

"It was you! Duh, don't you remember your first kiss, Chris?" Looking up to where his brother was now covering his face with a single hand in agony, Haruto tilted his head slightly wondering how Chris could forget.

"Well, this is...the first I'm hearing of this..." Walking over to Kaito trying to contain a rising smile, Chris poked his shoulder in question, "When was this now? I'm sure I would remember something like this happening-" Chris started, but Haruto was quick to cut him off,

"Oh! Brother! Did you kiss him when he was asleep? Like that girl in the movie!"

"Haru-" Sliding his hand off his face trying to retain what little dignity he had left, Kaito quickly shot out, "I was a dumb kid, I watched a stupid movie. It's in the past." Unable to face Chris' brimming grin, Kaito resisted the urge to punch the other in what he assumed was a smug looking face.

"Aww, hey Chris! When was your first kiss?"

"Hmmm, I suppose I'm learning of it just now,"

"Chris has to go now, right Chris." Kaito grinded out, only to meet a surprisingly serious look from Chris.

"Ah, that's right. I rushed out before I could tell Michael and Thomas where I was going...hmmm..."

"Will you come by later?" Haruto piped up, a little upset the two didn't at least have coffee or something...

"If Kaito will allow it, I would love to." Leaning down to place a quick kiss on Haruto's forehead, Chris straightened up to face Kaito seriously, "Ah, and don't worry Kaito. I will not consider that my first kiss."

"...uh, sure thanks..." Kaito muttered, trying to will the flush from his face.

As Kaito turned his head slightly towards Chris, Chris brought their faces together briefly and allowed their lips to mingle for a good few seconds.

"There we go Haruto! My first kiss. Now I'll be seeing you two later now," Temptation overriding him, Chris shot Kaito a quick wink before walking cooly out of the house. Oh, he wouldn't be able to keep his composure for long, this was just too precious.

Who would have thought Kaito could be such a 'romantic'.


End file.
